The Beginnings of a Jorney
by iamapapermache
Summary: [ch. 2 is up]Summary: When summer ends and another year starts again, events turn dramatically. Edward and Bella's relationship faces obstacles. Bella may be starting to think otherwise...But will Edward be able to win her back? Love, fluff, and drama.
1. Love, fluff and Edward

A/N: Hey!

This is Edward and Bella fanfic. Have fun reading it!

**SPECIAL NOTE:** **Due to the fact that people repeatedly told me about the heart problem, I went back and changed this chapter. There are quite a few changes...read it if you want. The changes will NOT affect the plot. I have also read the lexicon so I know about some of the stuff that I did wrong in this chapter. **

**Edward, for one thing, will not French kiss Bella. So I changed that part slightly. Read it if you must. This will also NOT affect the plot. It is simply for my and your reference. **

**Thanks for being patient with me! )**

* * *

Edward and Bella 

Chapter 1

Edward gently took me, by both hands, down the long hall towards his bedroom. And once again, I have absolutely no idea what is coming for me. This is the third time this month I've been blindfolded and led gently by Edward to, as always, my wonderful surprises. Not that I like the whole idea of surprising someone. I just like the way Edward makes it so mysterious and romantic. It makes my stomach full of butterflies.

"Are we there yet?", I pouted and asked impatiently. I hear Edward chuckle to himself quietly in front of me. He is so close to me, I can almost hear his unbeating heart beat next to my own.

"Bella...You must be patient or you will never fully appreciate this." Edward said. Even though I can't see, I have identified his mocking tone.

"Fine." I replied, feeling defeated and fell in silence once again while Edward took me slowly, step by step, down that unimaginably long hall.

"I don't want you to trip and fall on your face again, Bella. Just be patient with me." Edward said as if he can actually read my thoughts.

Edward has made it his duty to surprise me these last few months we've been together. And hey, I am not complaining. I want to spend my eternity with him. That is if I actually _can _live until eternity. Edward has been so stubborn; he still refuses to change me even though I pleaded everytime with my mose sincere and probably seductive tone. I still haven't figured out a way to make him change his mind. Just as I was thinking this, I hear the door click open in front of me.

"Okay Bella. Open your eyes now." Edward muttered close to my ear, nuzzling me. He then gently lifted the blind fold up and off of my face.

I impatiently but slowly opened my eyes. And totally to my surprise, I don't see an enormous cake or a special gift from anywhere in this room. I looked at Edward, slightly confused. Edward's shining and amused eyes darted about the room, inviting me to look even more closely. Then, I finally saw it.

I walked slowly to it and untied the ribbon. I traced the black box, and then opened it with great care. I was kind of waiting to be astounded by it and then hug and kiss Edward until the sun goes down. But then when I opened the box, I was a little disappointed by what I saw.

It was a video tape.

I looked up to Edward, who was now standing beside me, quizzically.

"What should I expect from this?" I asked, holding up the video tape in the air. "Is it some sort of love uh...video?"

Edward laughed at this comment.

"No, no. I prefer to use a letter to express my love for you Bella. Why would I make a love video?" Edward chuckled and sat down on the black leather arm chair in the corner of his bedroom. " Don't you think that sounded just a little wrong?"

It was my turn to blush this time.

"Um...maybe just a little. But you know what I mean." I said teasingly.

"I mean, do you _want _me to make a love video for you Bella?" Edward said teasingly back. "I wouldn't mind if you must insist."

"Har har. That's very funny Edward." I replied while I walked towards him in the corner.

"Is it? I have it noted down in my head now. Don't regret it if I ever give you one." Edward said and then took me down to sit in his lap.

I was immediately facing him now. His muscular arms were tightly wrapped around my back. I was instantly dazzled by his perfection. His eyes were so dazzlingly golden, they almost made me faint. I bit my lip to stop me from really fainting. But it was no help. Edward's eyes were still so firmly locked onto mine that I simply can't take my eyes off of them.

"You are so beautiful today, Bella Swan." Edward said in my ears. I felt that tingly sensation through my body again. I turned a pale shade of red.

"So are you, Edward Cullen." I whispered back, my voice slightly shaking and my heart fluttering. I couldn't believe how much control Edward has on my body. It's like my body has a mind of its own and would respond to Edward's touch instantaneously.

Edward leaned back on the arm chair, letting my head rest on his chest. My racing heart is beating on his cashmere sweater. I can smell his scent roaming around the room. I always loved that smell. Edward's arms were now wrapped around my waist, supporting me so that I wouldn't fall. He kissed the top of my head and then ruffled my hair with his nose.

"You don't want to watch what's on that video tape?" Edward said while gently drawing circles with his palms on my back.

"Hm?" I said, "Let's just stay like this for awhile. The tape can wait."

I wrapped my arms around his head and inhaled deeply. God, he smells so good.

Edward looked in my eyes then, his eyes full of love and lust. Our eyes met for more than a minute before he looked to the side and smiled that crooked smile of his. I looked up at him, knowing that he is probably debating whether or not to further this little episode. I proceeded to ensuring him that it is fine with me by taking his hand in mine and placing them on my fluttering heart. Edward gasped at the rate of my beating heart and then looked at me for my approval. I smiled at him.

It was then that he sat up from his arm chair and leaned into my face even more. He can probably count the number of freckles on my nose now. Then, as his arms travelled up my back, I felt his cold lips on my flamingly hot one. His tongue gently touched mine while slowly parting my lips. He is certainly better at this now; everyday, he will let our kiss go a little further. I willingly let him take control and savored the taste of his lips on mine. His human desires are really starting to pick up; eluding the vampire side of him. Our kiss began to pick up pace; I had trouble breathing. But it was then that Edward tensed and jumped out of the chair, ending the kiss but leaving behind that sweetsmell of his in my mouth.

"Bella, we shouldn't." He said simply, and looked down at the floor.

I hugged him tightly, knowing that this must be hard on him.

"It's okay. Let's not think about that for now, okay?" I said and then patted him on the shoulder. "Let's watch the video tape you got me!"

"No, Bella. I want you to watch that at home. Not right here. Especially not right now." Edward replied, looking at me and looked slightly upset with himself.

"Alright. If you want me to." I replied, a little tense than usual but then when I saw Edward's face, I turned my tone into a very soft one.

"I just want to let you know that I love you Bella." Edward said and then caressed my face with his cold fingers.

"And you know I love you too." I whispered affectionately back to him.

* * *

Now...Please tell me what you thought of it! Hopefully, you guys like it. 

Chapter two will feature the video tape! I wonder what's in it!

For now,

iamapapermache


	2. Nothing is Predictable

A/N: You know what I just remembered? I forgot to write the disclaimer.

Once and for all:

I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Twilight is written by the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT wish to copy any of its plot line nor did I read the sequel: New Moon. The plot line is my own. I do NOT wish to infringe on Twilight copyright. Please do NOT sue me.

This disclaimer applies to all chapters posted in this story.

Hope you guys will enjoy reading this one!

* * *

Edward and Bella 

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, in the dark of the night, letting my mind wander to Edward again. I couldn't sleep tonight; I was slightly restless from the constant thoughts of Edward that just couldn't escape my mind. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed where I could lay and just be still for a minute. My efforts had been wasted; I still couldn't prevent myself from thinking about us and our relationship.

I could hardly sleep when Edward was not with me. I miss his smell and his iron grasps around my waist while I sleep. I also miss the quiet whispers that he speaks to my ears and my lullaby that he sings for me every night before I go to sleep. But I know that Edward had to leave this time. It's been quite a few weeks since his last hunting trip. Knowing Edward, I know he just can't take chances when he's with me. He always makes sure that his thirst is fully satisfied before ever even coming close to me, or for that matter, ever doing anything more with me. And it is this fact that really bothers me.

I know that Edward loves me. I really do. But I still couldn't stand the answer that clearly lies before me --- I will not be able to stay with Edward forever. I have a conscious mind. I know that staying together will simply be unfeasible if Edward still thirsts for my blood. Every time we kiss, every time we touch and every time we rest our eyes on each other, I could see the hunger for my blood in his eyes. I know he wants my blood the way a baby craves for his mother's milk. I can sometimes taste it in his mouth. I really do wonder sometimes whether he will be strong enough to hold it back.

I looked out my window and saw that the clouds have cleared out for a starry night. I got off of my bed and walked to the window sill and stood there looking out at the vast space that is filled with shady, pine-scented forest. The sky is so clear, without a hint of cloud. It was a full moon tonight.

"I love you Edward." I whispered through the coldness of the air, hoping that somewhere out there in the forest, Edward will be looking this way and saying those words back to me the same way I said it to him.

* * *

The next morning was, as I had expected, a glorious day. Alice's predictions are much better than that of the weather forcast. I woke up expecting to see a smiling Edward beside me but then suddenly remembered that he was not in Forks today. I can't help but curse the weather under my breath. Summer ended too quickly. It only felt like two weeks and school started again. 

I rushed down the stairs into my dining room. The videotape sat motionlessly on my birch round dining room table, the ribbon on it still intact. I walked slowly to it and dropped it into my backpack. I will just have to watch it later; I wouldn't dare to leave it at home especiallywith the way Charlie's been watching over me like he had for the last couple of weeks.

Charlie still doesn't approve of me seeing Edward. Edward is too risky, he kept on telling me. He is scared that one day Edward will break my heart and leave me with nothing but emptiness. It has only just occurred to me recently why he is so protective over me: Charlie must have felt like he had a knife stick up to his heart when my mom left him for Phoenix. Even after all those years, that one fateful day must still be engraved in his heart. He is still nervous about talking to my mom, especially about Edward and I. I am glad he kept this conversation between my mom and I for me though. And I am sure he is glad that I kept him out of this trouble.

I arrived at school safely, without Edward's help. Homeroom today will be a disappointment, I thought to myself. Without Edward, school will always be dull.

"Look who's here!", I heard someone call from behind me. The voice was faintly familiar. It was Mike.

"Bella!" Mike called once again, "So nice to see you again. How was your summer?"

"Um…It was okay I guess." I replied unenthusiastically. But just to be polite, I asked him how his summer went.

"Oh…It was quite good. I phoned you quite a couple of times but it seems like you don't really spend a lot of time at home." Mike said, raising an eyebrow. "Edward has claimed you as his property hasn't he? I mean, he doesn't even let you spend time with your friends!"

"Well, no actually. I have had a **_wonderful_** time with Edward. Such a disappointment though that I didn'treceive any of your calls. You must have phoned me during a bad time. Or maybe I am just unlucky." I replied politely, emphasizing on the fact that the time I spend with Edward was well worth the effort.

"I am glad to hear that then." Mike answered. I can tell by his tone that he was jealous. I immediately wondered whether he had a good time with Jessica.

"Did you and Jess…" I started but was interrupted by another hello from inside the main school building. This time it was from Tyler.

"I think we should go in." Mike motioned toward the door. I nodded in response.

I was going to bring up the Jessica topic again but decided not to. From Mike's expression, I could tell that he was glad Tyler interrupted us when I asked him that question. I once again wondered what was wrong between those two. I have a sneaky feeling that whatever happened has to have something to do with me. And it seemed like I was not the only one with that thought. While I was walking to homeroom with Mike, several girls whispered to each other in the hall way when we passed by. I am beginning to dislike school even more.

"So listen...", Mike began nervously. "Some of us are having a party down by the beach this Saturday. You know, the back to school sort of thing..."

"Uh huh." I nodded gently. I already knew what he was going to ask. I was about to say that I was busy this weekend because I had to spend time with Edward but when I saw Mike's face, I decided to not say those words, at least not until he finished.

"Bella. I know what you are thinking. But that Cullen has to give you some time of you own. It's not only him that cares about you, you know." Mike said, still looking slightly nervous. "Besides, the party will be a blast."

I couldn't reject him then. I have kept myself very unavaliable during the summer and I wouldn't want me to seem like a total social recluse. After all, Mike did have good intentions.

"I will ask Charlie." I replied, knowing that Mike knows that means yes.

Mike smiled at me and nodded slightly.

"I am glad."

We entered homeroom then. Everyone was busy talking to each other about their various adventures during the summer. I see Jessica and Angela talking to each other by the corner of the room and so proceeded to walk in their direction. It was Angela who saw me coming first. I couldn't see Jessica's face because her back was facing me. But I saw that her shoulder tensed when Angela greeted me.

"Hi Bella!" Angela exclaimed in that gentle tone of hers and waved her hand at me. "How have you been?"

"Very well." I replied and smiled at Angela. It was a little regretful that I didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted with her.

I stood in front of them for a few seconds, waiting for more questions about my wherabouts during the summer but when nothing came, I began the conversation myself.

"So you two are going to the party Mike's throwing this Saturday, right?" I said warmly, hoping to break the ice.

I saw that Jessica tensed once again. It didn't seem like such a good idea now that I mentioned the party. Clearly, something **_had_** happened between Jessica and Mike during the summer that I wasn't aware of. I looked hopefully over at Angela, hoping to be cleared up by what happened when Jessica suddenly turned and strode right out of the classroom, teary eyed. Angela first looked at me and then decided to run after Jessica to give her a comforting hand. Just as she was half-way through the room, Mike stopped her.

"She will be fine." Mike simply stated.

I was wondering at this moment whether I should run out to comfort Jessica, but decided that in doing so, I would be jeopardizing my friendship with her. I maybe slow at times, but this time, it was perfectly clear to me that Jessica was not only mad at Mike, but was mad at me also. Maybe her anger was directed at me more so than at Mike.

I looked over at Mike and Angela. And then I noticed that the whole class had stopped talking to stare at me. Talk about a great first day of school. It's only been ten minutes but the show's just got started.

"You really don't know about it?" Tyler started timidly.

"Tyler!" Mike shouted to him.

I feel stupid just standing there looking at Mike and Tyler. I feel like an animal.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two. And I certainly don't want to get involved in it." I spat out before I was able to stop myself. "I didn't do anything to make Jessica mad at me. And I want to stay that way."

With all that said, I also strode out of the class. This time, Mike followed me.

"Fine Bella. I will tell you what happened."

"I just have to leave it up to you to ruin everything." I said pointedly. "I don't know what's your problem...you just have to make life so _hard_ for me here."

Mike was clearly hurt by my statement there. I kind of wished that I didn't come out quite as harsh.

"Jessica..." Mike started. "I don't know where to start."

I stared at him, waiting for him tocontinue. After a moment, he did.

"Well...It was probably because of this one time when I was hugging her that I mistakenly said your name. And then it just went downhill from there. You know, about how all this time, I've only been thinking about you and not really caring for her...God Bella. I am so sorry. I couldn't help myself. She also found out that I had your picture as my wallpaper on my computer. And all the text messages that I sent you during the summer. She also got hold of my diary..."

"Ok. I get the picture." I said sarcastically. "I'd be made at you too if I were Jess."

Mike stood in front of me, not saying anything.

"So...", I said. "What can we do now?"

"I don't know..." Mike muttered, more to himself than to me. "Why can't you ever give me a chance?"

* * *

Ok. Sorry for the lack of update. So busy lately with school and everything. 

Anyway, this chapter is sort of a fill-up. Nothing too much going on eh?

I thought I'd post this up first before everything else. So consider this the first part of ch. 2. Haha. Chapter 2 is long. The other part is going to be edited soon.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
